wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Nicolette of Lungary
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Henrik Gaütherbarg (m. 2009) |Issue = Agata, Princess of Lungary Sophie, Princess of Lungary Katerina, Princess of Lungary |Name = Nicolette Victoria Diana |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto V |Mother = Queen Elsabet of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Nicolette (Full name: Nicolette Victoria Diana; born 11 March 1981) is the Queen of Lungary. She ascended to the throne following the abdication of her father Otto V on 26 May 2019. Nicolette is Lungary's first queen regnant since the 19th-century. Nicolette was born as the heir apparent to the Lungarian throne, Princess of Munbach, and eldest child of King Otto V and Queen Elsabet of Lungary. In 2009, Nicolette married Henrik Gaütherbarg, a commoner. They have three children together: Agata, Sophie, and Katerina. On 19 May 2019, Nicolette's father Otto V announced that he would be abdicating the throne in one week's time, on the 40th anniversary of his ascension, in favor of Nicolette. On 26 May, he officially abdicated and Nicolette was crowned Queen. Early life Nicolette was born on 11 March 1981 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto V and his wife Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Her birth name is "Nicolette Victoria Diana", being named after her grandmother and great-grandfather. Nicolette was considered to be an odd and unusual name at the time, especially for a royal, but following her birth it reached the Top 50 most popular female names in Lungary, and has remained in the Top 50 ever since. As royals do not traditionally use surnames, she was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Nicolette has seven younger siblings: Diana, Victor, Daniel, Georg, Alexandra, Eleanora, and Charlotte. Education Nicolette began her education in 1987, being tutored by private tutors in the Royal Palace. She graduated with a primary school diploma in 1993, and later graduated with a secondary school diploma in 1997. She went on to attend Munbach Cathedral School, an exclusive gymnasiüm in the Koningstadt neighborhood of Munbach. She received high grades during her time in tertiary education, and in her final year dedicated her coursework to the study of psychology. She graduated as the second in her class in 2000. Following her graduation from high school, Nicolette began attending the University of Munbach, where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in psychology in 2003. She received her master's degree in 2005, and later earned a second bachelor's degree in sociology in 2008. Adulthood Unlike some of her siblings, Nicolette managed to stay out of the public eye during her youth and young adulthood apart from official appearances as a member of the royal family. She strayed away from partying and the lifestyle of a socialite, instead opting to continue her studies at university. As she was born the Princess of Munbach and did not receive the title later in life, Neumerschaussen Castle remained unoccupied for a long period of time. Nicolette resided in the Royal Palace up until her marriage in 2009, when she finally moved into Neumerschaussen Castle, the traditional residence of the heir apparent and their family. On 19 May 2019, Nicolette's father Otto V announced that he would be abdicating the throne in one week's time, on the 40th anniversary of his ascension, in favor of Nicolette. On 26 May, he officially abdicated and Nicolette was crowned Queen. Marriage and family Nicolette became introduced to Henrik Gaütherbarg when they were both graduate students at the University of Munbach in 2004. During a class on abnormal psychology, Nicolette and Gaütherbarg were partnered together for a group assignment. While working together, they developed a close bond and eventually began a romantic relationship. Nicolette and Gaütherbarg continued their relationship for two years, until it was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in June 2006. When Gaütherbarg was residing in a Daniel Traut School dormitory as a faculty residential chaperone, Nicolette did not receive the royal security's permission to visit him, so she would sneak out of the palace to be with him. After receiving the permission of Otto V and Queen Elsabet, Nicolette and Gaütherbarg became engaged in July 2008, following four years of dating. Gaütherbarg proposed to Nicolette while at a secluded moonlit dinner during a vacation to Breza. Afterwards, they married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 20 June 2009. Following their marriage, Gaütherbarg received the royal title His Royal Highness Prince of Munbach. Immediately following their marriage, it was reported that Nicolette and Gaütherbarg were eager to begin their family. Nicolette's pregnancy was announced in November 2010, and she later gave birth to their first child Agata on 24 April 2011. The Queen and Prince consort have three children together: *Agata, Princess of Munbach (born 24 April 2011) *Sophie, Princess of Lungary (born 13 January 2013) *Katerina, Princess of Lungary (born 17 October 2015) Titles *'11 March 1981 – 26 May 2019': Her Royal Highness Princess Nicolette of Munbach *'26 May 2019 – present': Her Majesty Queen Nicolette of Lungary Category:1981 births Category:Heirs apparent Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian monarchs Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Munbach Cathedral School alumni Category:People from Munbach Category:Princes of Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni